1. Field of the Invention
The one of the aspects of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having an operation member rotatable in a first direction and a second direction from an initial state with respect to a main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic apparatus such as an imaging apparatus, there is provided a function by which the focal distance of an imaging optical system is changed, which is known as zoom function. In such an imaging apparatus, the imaging apparatus external portion is provided with a zoom operation member for executing the zoom function; when the operation member is operated in a first direction from a neutral position (non-operating position), it is possible to switch the focal distance of the imaging optical system to a wide-angle direction. On the other hand, when the operation member is operated in a second direction from the neutral position, it is possible to switch the focal distance of the imaging optical system to a telephoto direction.
In recent years, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus in which it is possible to change the focal distance changing speed (zoom speed) in the zoom function from low speed to high speed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-186651 discusses an electronic apparatus having a first switch which is switched through operation of an operation member from a non-operating position by a first operation amount, and a second switch which is switched through operation of the operation member from the non-operating position by a second operation amount that is larger than the first operation amount. The first switch has a switching lever portion configured to move through movement of the operation member, and the second switch is configured to be switched through abutment of an end portion in the operating direction of the operation member. In response to switching of the first switch, zoom operation is performed at a first speed, and, in response to switching of the second switch, zoom operation is performed at a second speed higher than the first speed, whereby it is possible to change the zoom speed.
However, in the electronic apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-186651, it is necessary to provide at least three detection switches to effect switching of the first switch and of the second switch. Thus, it is necessary to secure the requisite space for the detection switches, which constitutes an obstacle to a reduction in the size of the apparatus main body.